Yuki the Cheerful
by Ookami-25
Summary: Yuki is Naru's sister and she is in love with John. She has a doll that tells her stuff and advice.
1. Prologue

PEOPLE PEOPLE I SHALL NOW DO A GHOST HUNT THINGY.

* * *

"Brother-sama," Yuki said.

"Yes?" answered Naru.

"What's are next job at?"

"A supposly haunted building next to some school. He hired us to exorcism it."

"I see....is....is it really haunted?"

"That's what we are going to see."

"Lin," Yuki asked "Do you have the blueprints and everything?"

"Yes."

"Well we are all set!! :3" Yuki yelled out loud.

* * *

This is just the prologue. And a John and Oc Fic. ^^ YAY!!!!!!

well sorry its so short i promise it will be longer.

BYEZ


	2. Chappie 1 meeting

K PEOPLE I AM BACK!!!!!!!^^ HAHA. I FEEL SO GOOD ^^ SO HAPPY FOR UNKNOWN REASONS....ITS CAUSE OF THE SUMMER BREAK I GUESS.

I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT. GHOST HUNT OWNS ME. NOT!!!!!!!!! BUT SERIOUSLY I DO NOT KNOW GHOST HUNT.

_Whisper Whisper Whisper Whisper_

* * *

**Yuki p.o.v**

\As soon as I came Lin had a broken leg....or was it sprained...one of them anyways. There was an girl I never seen before.

See the other day Brother went to the school to check on things. I stayed home and played with Suki. Since Brother said he wanted to investigate it himself.

But when he came home, he just went to sleep. So i couldn't ask him what happen./

I stepped into the hallway where Brother was at. He was talking to someone about ...who i wonder.

I came in. Brother and a girl were talking. The girl looked surprised.

"Um...wrong timing?, heh heh," I asked/said. "Oi what happen anyways?"

"Who are you?" the brown haired girl asked.

"You just came in time sister." stated Brother/Naru "This girl Taniyama Mai will be assisting me and taking Lin's place."

"Oh....ahahahaha" I just laughed. "Well I am Shibuya Yuki then."

"Yuki?" this Mai girl asked. "Nice to meet you."

"This is Suki^^" I told her, holding my doll out to her.

She looked at me weirdly, but it faded quickly. Hmm....Maybe its cause I carry Suki with me. Suki is my doll. She is really pretty. And its the first and only gift from my mother. My REAL mother. I love it like my own child.

After that Brother left and told me that 'We'll be going in about 10 min."

"Well nice to meet you Suki." she said. "How did your brother become-"

"Become the manager of Shibuya Psychic Research. If he didn't tell you then he will or won't.

_"Yuki watch it."_ Suki whispered to me._  
"I know, I know."_ i whispered back to her.

**Mai p.o.v.**

This girl looked like Shibuya-san when she said that. It was when her eyes stopped laughing. Then she whispered to her doll. Suki...looked alive at that moment. It's just a doll. It's just a doll. I told myself.

"Are you alright?" Yuki asked me.

"Y-yes." Why did I stutter?

"It looks like you've seen a ghost." She said. Then she laughed, her eyes to.

We went our separate ways after that.

**Yuki again p.o.v.**

**Friday Evening  
**

Me, Brother, and Mai set up things. Brother told us or more like told Mai(since she doesn't know) that the principal hired us. I keep playing with Suki.

_"Suki."  
"Yes."  
"What are we going to do?"  
"Nothing. We are just going to sit here and watch them."  
"Okay."  
"I'm bored."  
"I know. But it's the price."  
-sigh-"I know."  
"Don't worry. You'll get used to it."  
"Okay."_

**Mai p.o.v**

While carrying boxes and boxes of equipment, I saw Yuki just sitting there talking to Suki. It seemed like they were having a conversation. I guess its cause she's a little kid. I think she might be 10 or 11. The way she looks anyway.

"Are you even listening?" Shibuya-san said.

"Uh no."

"Pay attention next time."

**Yuki P.o.v.**

**Next Day**

We got up early! I was still sleepy. But we were going to start work soon. I was so happy.

Mai came early. She looks real nice.

_"Are we going to do work today?"_ I asked Suki._  
"Maybe...I'm not sure."__  
"Please!! I haven't worked in a while. And it gets boring."  
"Fine. But if your head starts to hurt again you have to stop."__  
"Okay. I get it and I will."  
"Good."_

"Okay! Lets start working!!!" I yelled out loud.

Mai looked at me like she never seen anyone yell before.

Brother told me "Its good to see you able to work."

"I know."

"What are you doing?" Mai asked my brother.

"Checking on last night's data. Nothing significant." he replied.

"Hey! That's quite the load of equipment." Someone said. "Seems a bit pricey for children's toys"

"And you are?" He asked.

"I'm the miko Matsuzaki Ayako." The reddish hair woman replied, "It seems the school principal can't rely on you, so here we are."

Oh she was so disrespectful to brother.

"I thought mikos were pure, innocent virgins." He said to her.

I just kept looking at her. I, Mai, and the guy behind her laughed . She just got irritated at us and said.

"My, my...You don't see me that way?"

"You do seem a bit old to be a virgin." he replied.

She kept getting angrier by the second. "Th-that's quite the insolent tongue you have, boy."

"He's not a boy!" I shouted to her.

"Well little girl I'm way older than you."

"I'm 15!!"

"You look 10"

"Looks are deceiving!"

"Snotty kid."

"I am not!"

"Yuki." Brother said. It had a lot of meaning to it.

"I'm sorry Masuzaki-san." i told her.

"Don't worry Yuki. I can handle it." he said to me then he asked the blond dude. "And you? You aren't "Matsuzaki-san's assistant, are you?

He surprised me with his answer. "I'm a monk from Mt. Kouya." He's a monk!!! Shows to say 'looks are deceiving. "I'm Takigawa Houshou."

"How long have they allowed long hair in Mt. Kouya now?"

Matsuzaki-san mumbled out "Hakaisou..."

Me and Mai bursted out laughing. I quickly recovered and told him, "I'm sorry."

"I've left the mountain for the time being!" Takigawa-san said. "In any case, children's play time is over. The school principal doesn't feel like that he can rely on you alone; after all, you're only a kid."

"Is that so?" Brother told him.

That principal is making a really big deal of this too." stepped in Matsuzaki-san, "Bringing in so many people for such an old rundown building..."

"Well....at least we get to be friends." I butted in. It looked like it didn't help since Takigawa-san replied, "That's right. I can take care of this myself."

I thought to myself, someone being a little cocky here.

"Really? I wonder about that." Matsuzaki-san told him.

Me and Mai sweat dropped at them.

"Thank goodness. The old school building is a nest of bad spirits and it was giving me a lot of problems!" A new voice said.

\Oh brother...Another person. Yay me..../

"Kuroda-san." Mai-chan said.

"I'm very sensitive to spirits, \is she trying to sound sensitive?/ so I've been quite stressed--"

"You're full of it." Takigawa-san told her. \that is kinda true.../

_"Suki...what's going to happen?"  
"Is your head hurting again?"  
"No I'm fine."  
"Well...I'm not sure."  
"...oh...okay."_

"You just want to stand out, don't you?" Matsuzaki-san, "Do you really people will pay attention to you?"

"Um...that's very mean." Matsuzaki-san ignored me.

Mai told them "Y-you don't have to say that much."

"It's the truth. That girl has no ability to sense spirits. She just wants to stand out."

"Doesn't mean you have to be harsh." I told her.

"What's it to you."

"It's just that...its not that nice..." i told her, "But lets be friends" as i smiled at her. She seemed surprised that i was happy again.

"How can you...!" Mai yelled at her.

This Kuroda-san looked real scary then she said, "I'll call a spirit down to haunt you."

\Scary.../ "Hey! Would you like to be friends?" I asked her. She looked surprise. "I don't need your pity." "I wasn't-" "I don't care to hear your excuses."

"If she doesn't want to be your friend then don't try." Brother said.

"Okay ^^" \I try so hard yet no friends. Just Brother and Lin. And now Mai^^/

"Kuroda-san." Mai said.

"You'll regret this, fake miko." Kuroda-san replied.

\Mai's like me. She can be happy just as quick. Cause she ask Brother what she should do./

"What did you say just now?" Brother asked her. She looked surprised. "Did you say 'Naru'?"

"Hahahahahahaha. You found out about his nickname." I laughed out loud.

"Uh, I'm sorry." Mai told her. "Um..."

"Where did you hear that? Yuki?"

"What!!! I did not tell her!!!"

"Well did she?"

"No." Mai told her, "Eh? Could it be that others call you that?"

"Yep yep yep ^^"

"I knew it." Mai told him, as she hit Brother. "Just about anyone would think of 'Narcissistic Naru-chan'."

"Hello, everyone. I've brought someone else." The principal said.

"This is John Brown-san." \Woah...He is, is-is so cute!!" I never have seen someone like that before. Wow.../

_"Get a hold of yourself Yuki."_ Suki whispered to me._  
"W-what. What do you mean."  
"I think...never mind."  
"Hmm..."_

"I be tickled pink" Brown-san said.

O.O

'I hail from Australia. I be John Brown. I'm real pleased to meet y'all."

Me, Mai, Matsuzaki-san, Takigawa-san, giggled.

It seems Mr. Brown learned Japanese over in the Kansai area so..." Mai's Principal told us.

"Hahahaha. I'm so sorry." I told him.

"I hurts."

"And you're also a sensor of spirits, rights?"

"I be what you might call an exorcist."

That stopped everyone. They are one of the strongest and stuff. Wow...he looks like someone who wouldn't be an exorcist.

"If I recall correctly for Catholics, you have to be a priest before you can become an exorcist. You sure are young." Brother said.

He looked happy. "You're well informed on the matter. But despite my appearance, I'm nineteen. I'm more skilled than I look."

"You're NINETEEN!!! Wow...looks are deceiving." I blurted out loud.

Then everyone laughed out loud.

**Later On.**

\An exorcist, a hakaisou, and a ghost hunter... I wonder what he's so afraid of.../

I was near Brother and Matsuzaki-san was talking about how the principal doesn't trust her and the others were around her. Then she left saying "Just watch, I'll take care of it myself."

Then Takigawa-san went on his way.

Brown-san started to talk when Brother told him that he could do as he wish.

I think he may have the same idea i had about working together cause.

"No, um....Weren't we going to work together?"

"You share the same ideals i said."

"I guess. haha."

"Yep yep yep!! Now lets get working."

Then a scream that sounded like Matsuzaki-san.

Matsuzaki-san's voice!

I stood there. I didn't see any ghost.

I saw Brother spot something. I saw what he saw, a nail, stuck near the door. Someone must have done this. I caught Brother's glance. He nodded and I did to.

**John p.o.v.**

I saw Shibuya and his sister nod at each other. Suddenly i felt so alone.

* * *

I had to think about this part. Cliffy or not.

Then I decided to. Sorry for some of ya'll

I'm not sure......please no flames.

I sorry!!! Its not excatly how it goes. But...I think it might go like that sometimes with Yuki....anyway please review.


	3. Diary!

So.....I am now starting again. I feel so down. Maybe this will help. I'm stuck in the stupid hospital...sucks!!!!!!!!

I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT.

_Whisper Whisper Whisper Whisper_

* * *

_**Diary P.O.V.**_

_**Dear Diary, Saturday XX/XX/XX  
**_

_**Its Yuki again. Of course. Haha. Today was really fun. I met new people!**_

_**Yay for me!! There's Mai, John, Mako-San, Taki, and Masako. They are really**_

_**nice people. Mai is really funny! She makes me laugh, though Suki didn't**_

_**like it one bit. John has a very funny accent!...Though....I feel strange **_

_**around him. Nothing I EVER felt before. What do I do?? I'm new to this!**_

_**There is no one I ever felt like before....Ahh!!! It's almost time for bed.**_

_** I'm not as smart as brother yet. I need to ask my friend about this. **_

_**You remember, Delia right? I think I wrote about her the other day. She's**_

_** such a nice friend. Mako-san is a medium. Imagine that! I met a REAL**_

_** person who can see ghosts!! I just sorta talk...Suki is someone i can talk**_

_** to is all!! Taki is a priest!! And Masako is a miko!! I met all sorts of people!!**_

_** It is real neat!! I'm very happy today. I'm also glad its Saturday. But I **_

_**still have to go to bed. Sigh. Brother and Suki are very protective. I **_

_**wonder if its...'it' Uh-oh! I need to brush my teeth! Sweet Dreams Diary!!**_

_**A very happy,**_

_** Yuki Shibuya **_

_**

* * *

**_**I am so sorry this is very short!!! Being in a crash and hospital is SO not FUN!!!!**

**I'll try to update more. Enjoy. I thought about this for a long time. AND priests can MARRY!!!**

**Thats right!! they CAN!!! Ha! Haha! HAHAHA!**

**K. I'll just go now. And its really late. Almost 3 now. Bye!!!! **

**READ AND REVIEW  
**


	4. Delia

Sup ppls. it has been so long!! school n all sorts of problems. oh well im sorry about last chappie. that was kinda a summary of what happened. lol read on meh loyal minions!

* * *

Yuki went to her all-girls school the next day. Her brother wouldn't let her skip another day just for his job.

Yuki huffed.."What's taking her so long? The bell's about to ring."

_BBRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!!!!!_! The bell rang. Soon Delia ran in the room out of breath.

"Young lady where have you been?" the teacher asked.

"Sorry miss but there was a cat in trouble and I just had to help!" Delia puffed out, "Will you forgive me?"

The teacher looked a taken back. "Fine. Next time its the Principal you'll be talking to." she said. With that Delia sat down by Yuki.

"_Pss...So how was you weekend?" _Delia whispered to Yuki."

"_It was great. How about yours?"_

_"Same-o Same-o"  
_

They giggled.

"If you to want to giggle so much, I suggest you go to the principal right now or pipe down!"

With that Delia got up. "You coming Yuki?" she said holding out her hand.

"I can't." Yuki said looking away. "My brother would kill me if i got in trouble."

Delia smiled. "That's okay." She then left. Then came back a second later and said, "What's for lunch teacher-san?"

"GET OUT!!!" Roared the teacher.

Delia smirked and went out the door.

The class continued their work. Yuki was the only distracted. She kept glancing at the door hoping Delia would come.

Ten minutes before the bell rang the teacher made an announcement.

"Class. We are having our monthly progress reports." The class groaned. "I know some of you don't have any parents, but that doesn't mean you can't bring your guardian over." She said clearly meaning Yuki.

"Yes madam."

Yuki looked kinda nervous. Her brother was on a case so he couldn't come. Her teacher would be furious with her again.

"THE PARTY HAS ARRIVED!!!!!" Yelled Delia.

The teacher groaned. "Class you may do whatever you like." and she left.

"Awww..Such a spoilsport. Heh Heh. I ain't suspended yet." She told Yuki.

Yuki hugged her hard. "I'm very glad!"

"Hahaha. If you don't quit you'll wrinkle your uniform."

"I don't care about that."

"Good. Cause its gonna get ruined. What's for lunch?"

"I heard its going to be Lemon Rosemary Sorbet for a appetizer, Roast Beef Croissant or a Crab Croissant Sandwich for our meal, and for dessert Molten Chocolate Lava Cake!! Yummy!"

"Eck. Your a vegetarian. What are you going to eat?"

"I brought my own lunch, but I'm going to have their dessert!"

"And then you're going to get hyper."

"Is that good or bad?" Yuki asked.

"Hahaha good for me, bad for them!"

"Eh? What am I going to do?"

"Hmm...as your awesome bestest best friend, I say what the heck. Eat it."

"AT home then."

"Are crazy!??"

"Um...you want the lie or the truth?"

"Tell me the lie."

"Nope!"

"Dah! That's my girl!!!" Delia said hugging her.

_BBBBBRRRRIIIIIINNNNNGGGGG!!!!! _

"That's the bell!!!! Lets go!" said Delia tugging her to the top of the school.

* * *

Aye! I AM SSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG!!!!!!!!!!!

PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!! IT'S ALL THE EXAM AND COLLEGE PREP CLASSES I HAVE TO TAKE. THEY ARE TAKING TO MUCH OF MY TIME!!!! I WRITE WHENEVER I CAN AND ITS BEEN AWFUL

oh well.

Please review and read. Vise versa.


End file.
